towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Last hope - Mirrorworld
center|350px Last Hope - Mirrorwold (Letzte Hoffnung - Spiegelwelt) ist ein Epos aus der Idekria-Story von BIONICLEmaster724. In dieser Geschichte dreht es sich um die Toa Hagah, die den Auftrag bekommen innerhalb von 48 Stunden Toa Ignika zu finden und mit ihm das Universum zu retten. Prolog: Stunde 0 (Spielt nach The Hagah's Assignment) Seit einem Tag waren die Toa Hagah wieder auf ihrer Heimatinsel, ihr Plan hatte funktioniert, alle Lebewesen des Feuers waren wie neu geboren, und nachdem sie Imani und Norik aus dem Krankenhaus geholt hatten, hatten sich die Toa natürlich viel zu erzählen. Pouks berichtete gerade von der Ankunft der Toa Hagah auf Olda Nui als eine kühle Briese aufkam. "Diese Art von Kälte ist selbst mir nicht bekannt." warf Kualus in den Raum. "In der Tat, soetwas habe ich noch nie gespührt." erwiederte Imani und öffnete die Tür zum Balkon. Es war inzwischen Abend geworden und die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verschwanden gerade hinter dem Horizont. Auf ein mal wurde die Insel von einem Erdbeben erschüttert. Imani sah wie sich ein gewaltiger Riss über die ganze Insel erstreckte, fast so... ja als ob die Insel auseinanderbrechen würde, als gäbe es nichts mehr, das die Insel zusammenhalten würde. "Bei Mata Nui! Es scheint als hätte uns gerade das verlassen, was unsere Insel in stand gehalten hatte!" schrie Iruini, versuchend das Getöse des Erdbebens zu übertönen. Alle Toa hielten sich an irgendetwas fest um zu verhindern, dass sie hinfielen und womöglich verletzt wurden. "Das ist unmöglich, ich kann dieses Erdbeben nicht stoppen!" schrie Bomonga, der aussah als ob er mithilfe seiner Elementarkräfte versuchen würde das Erdbeben zu beenden. Hinter ihm Stand Pouks und tat dasselbe, jedoch mit nicht mehr Erfolg. "Was geht hier nur vor? Wir haben doch wieder für Gleichgewicht im Universum gesorgt, oder?" fragte Gaaki. Kurz darauf hörte das Erdbeben auf. "Bei Mata Nui, das war... seltsam, sehen wir lieber nach ob es den Matoranern gut geht." sagte Gaaki. Die Toa nickten und teilten sich auf. Stunden später auf Daxia Seit langem gab es nicht mehr so viel Aufregung auf Daxia. Überall rannten Matoraner durch die Gegend und überbrachten einander Nachrichten, die auf Stein gemeißelt waren. Der Stützpunkt des Bundes des Lebens war ein einziges Chaos geworden. Mitarma konnte die Vorfälle nicht mehr richtig sortieren, so viele häuften sich schon an. Neben ihr saß Nion und meißtelte eine Botschaft auf Stein. "Gut, diese Nachricht ist jetzt an die... wen gerichtet?" fragte der Toa des Lichts. "Die Toa Hagah, sie waren schon einmal in der Spiegelwelt, oder mindestens zwei von ihnen!" sagte Mitarma hektisch. "Sie haben 48 Stunden Zeit Toa Ignika zu finden und seine Maske in dieses Universum zu bringen, wenn nicht sind wir alle verloren!" Seit dem Tod von Mata Nui lief alles drunter und drüber im Bund des Lebens. Es war Iruini, der die Nachricht in die Finger bekam, welche sofort vor Schock zu zittern begannen. "Leute, ich habe schlechte... sehr schlechte Nachrichten!" sagte er besorgt zu seinen Toa-Geschwistern und ließ das Fax durch die Gruppe wandern. Kapitel 1: Stunde 4 "Nichts hat sich verändert..." sagte Gaaki zu Iruini, die beiden Toa, die sich schon einmal in der Spiegelwelt befanden, nachdem die Unterwelt von den Toa Inara zerstört worden war, kannten diese Welt nur zu gut. Gaaki erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie sie in die Spiegelwelt gekommen war. Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass sie von Pouks getötet worden war, bei diesen gedachten Worten schnürte es Gaaki die Kehle zu. Sie sah zu ihrer Rechten und erblickte Pouks, der sich mit Imani unterhielt. Diese Zeiten waren jetzt zum Glück vorbei, die Toa Hagah hatten es geschafft Pouks Gehirn wieder zu reinigen und ihn wieder zu einem von ihnen zu machen. "Was soll sich auch hier verändert haben? Toa Ignika hat doch alle Toa des Todes zurückverwandelt, sodass sie jetzt nurnoch Einzeller sind, oder? Und außer ihm ist bestimmt keiner mehr hier, ich meine die anderen Toa sind doch mit uns zurück in die normale Welt gekommen." sagte Iruini. Auch er rief der Erinnerungen seines Todes in sich hervor. Die Toa befanden sich auf der Mission die Sonnenmäntel zu vereinen, als sie an einen seltsamen Ort, der "Zone des Todes" genannt wurde, gelangten. Dort wurde er von untoten umgebracht und landete schließlich in der Unterwelt. "Und dieser Toa Ignika wurde einfach zurückgelassen?" fragte Norik überrascht. "Nein, er wurde nicht zurückgelassen, er ist einfach nicht mitgekommen. Nach dem Sieg über die Toa des Todes ist er einfach verschwunden, wir mussten verschwinden, wir haben es in dieser von Mata Nui verlassenen Gegend nicht mehr ausgehalten." erklärte Gaaki. "Naja, unser Universum ist auch von Mata Nui verlassen..." ergänzte Kualus. "Wie lang befinden wir uns eigentlich schon hier?" fragte Bomonga. Imani sah auf ihre Uhr, es waren genau drei Stunden vergangen, seitdem die Toa Hagah in der Spiegelwelt angekommen war. Ein Fax, das vom Bund des Lebens zu den Toa Hagah gelangte hatte ihnen die ausweglose Situation genannt: Mata Nui war tot... endgültig, nichts konnte ihn retten. Bis auf eine einzige Sache. "'Toa Ignika finden, ihn in unser Universum holen und mit der Ignika den Geist von Mata Nui einfangen, bevor er in den endgültigen Tod übergeht.' Das stand doch in dieser seltsamen Nachricht, oder?" fragte Pouks nachdenklich und fasste sich ans Kinn. Die anderen Toa sahen ihn nickend an. "Mir sei die Frage gestattet: Wie bei allen Großen und kleinen Wesen sollen wir bitte den Geist eines Toten einfangen???" fragte der Toa des Steins aufgebracht. "Das ist eigentlich sehr simpel. Mata Nui ist ein sehr Willensstarkes Wesen, er klammert sich mit all seiner Kraft am Leben fest, das heißt er versucht drei Tage seinen Geist wieder in seinen Körper zu pflanzen, welcher unser Universum darstellt. Diese drei Tage sind die Schonfrist, in der wir unsere Leben retten können, sollte Mata Nui es nicht schaffen innerhalb dieser drei Tage wieder Besitz von seinem Körper zu ergreifen ist wirklich alles zu spät." erzählte Kualus. "Hä? Ich verstehe das nicht, erzähls mal richtig!" sagte Iruini aufgeregt. "Wenn Mata Nui stirbt, verlässt sein Geist seinen Körper, aber sein Geist versucht zu diesem zurückzukehren, während er von den Seelen der Toten in den ewigen Tod gezogen wird. Drei Tage lang ist das Tor zu der Kammer, in der sich sein Geist befindet, geöffnet und er kann zurückkehren, am Ende des dritten Tages verschließt sich die Kammer und die daraus entstehende Druckwelle zerstört das gesamte Universum in einem gewaltigen Sturm aus Schatten." erklärte Kualus. "Aber ich verstehe unsere Aufgabe nicht, wie sollen wir ihm dabei helfen?" fragte Iruini weiter. "Mit der Ignika müssen wir Mata Nuis Geist einfangen und zurück in diese Kammer bringen, aber ob wir es innerhalb von zwei Tagen schaffen, ist ziemlich unmöglich." sagte Kualus niedergeschlagen. Einige Momente herrschte komplette Stille, bis auf ein mal ein Geräusch ertönte. Kapitel 2: Stunde 8 Weitere Stunden vergingen, das Geräusch wiederholte sich ständig, auf jedem ihrer Schritte schien es sie zu begleiten. Wenn Geräusche Schnitte zufügen könnten, wären die Toa Hagah jetzt schon Hackfleisch. Die Geräusche klangen wie eine Art scharfe Klinge, die bedrohlich durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. "Diese Welt ist mir nicht geheuer..." sagte Pouks beunruhigt. "Was glaubst du wie wir uns damals gefühlt haben?" fragte Gaaki sarkastisch. "Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass dieser Toa Ignika euch helfen wird? Schließlich hat er sich schon einmal gegen den Willen Mata Nuis gestellt, wer weiß ob er es wieder tun wird?" fragte Imani unsicher. Gaaki und Iruini sahen die Toa des Feuers kopfschüttelnd an. "Nein, die Ignika ist dem Großen Geist verpflichtet, egal in welchem Universum sich die Maske befindet. Damals handelte die Maske so wie sie dachte, dass es Mata Nuis Wille war, doch sie wusste nicht, dass sie ihm dadurch wehtat. Die Ignika wird nicht unser Problem sein..." sagte Gaaki. "Aber was dann?" fragte Norik. "Wir werden jawohl nicht nur herkommen um einfach nur die Maske zu holen und dann zurückzukehren, ich meine es würde unsere Aufgabe zwar vereinfachen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das alles ist. Also, was ist unser Problem?" "... die Spiegel..." sagte Iruini, in seiner Stimme verborg sich eine Tiefe, die Geheimnisse offenbaren konnte. Unmittelbar vor dem Anfang von The Mirror World Verunsichert sah sich Iruini um, diese Welt war ganz anders als die Welt, die er kannte. Die Bäume trugen zwar Blätterpracht, jedoch schinen diese Blätter eher Spiegel zu sein, als dass sie die Umgebung mit wertvollem Sauerstoff versorgen konnten. "Sie verfolgen mich... ich spühre es..." sagte Iruini und sah zu seiner Linken, dort stand Toa Gaaki, neben ihr befand sich Toa Tuyet. "Hört mir zu, es gibt wichtige Dinge, die erledigt werden müssen. Ich weiß, dass es einen Weg gibt aus dieser Welt zu entkommen. Ich versuche diesen Weg in die große Spiegelkammer zu bringen, ihr versucht zu überleben und wenn ihr es schafft, dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde dort." Gaaki und Iruini nickten der Toa des Wassers zu und verschwanden in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Tuyet sah die Spiegel an, in jedem einzelnen Spiegel sah sie eine Reflektion von sich selbst. "Das ist nicht richtig... die Spiegel richten sich nach mir... die Spiegel... sie scheinen zu leben... nein, sie leben nicht, sie werden kontrolliert." Mit dieser Erkenntnis verschwand Tuyet in der Dunkelheit, wissend, dass milliarden von Spiegeln ihren Weg beobachteten und alles in eine große Kugel projezierten, die sich in einer großen Höhle befand. "Lauf Toa, ich weiß was du vor hast, du suchst die Maske! Keine Sorge, meine Spiegel werden sie aufspühren, aber du wirst sie niemals bekommen!" Mit diesen Worten entdsandte der einstige To-Matoraner Trosa seine Leibwächter. In der Kugel sah er wie Tuyet durch die Wälder rannte, verfolgt von milliarden von Spiegeln, die sie keinen Augenblick aus ihrem Blick ließen. *** Tuyet hat mir später davon erzählt, die Spiegel standen unter der Kontrolle dieses To-Matorane..." Iruini hielt inne, sein ganzer Körper erstarrte und seine Maske verlor ihre gesamte Farbe als die Erkenntnis durch seinen Körper zuckte wie ein Blitz. "Iruini, was ist los?" fragte Gaaki besorgt. "Was ist wenn dieser To-Matoraner überlebt hat? Was ist wenn er seine Armee von weiter Ferne kontrolliert hat? Ignika hat nur die To-Matoraner zurückverwandelt, die sich auf dem Schlachtfeld befanden und wenn er sie von seiner Höhle aus kommandiert hat, dann lebt er noch!" Kapitel 3: Stunde 12 Wie ein wilder fetzte Bomonga durch die Tiefen des Dschungels, überall sah er sich selbst in den Spiegeln und das machte ihn noch verrückter als er sowieso schon war, denn überall wo er sich sah, dort sah er auch seinen Verfolger. Er war von Anfang an der Meinung gewesen, dass es eine schlechte Idee war sich aufzuteilen, doch die anderen Toa Hagah hatten darauf bestanden, allen voran natürlich Imani. Bomonga mochte die Toa des Feuers, doch ihre vorschnelle Art gefiel ihm von Zeit zu Zeit überhaupt nicht. "12 Stunden sind schon verstrichen..." sagte Bomonga leise zu sich als er sich hinter einem Felsen versteckte. "Lang kannst du dich nicht verstecken Toa der Erde!" sagte eine dämonenhafte Stimme, die von überall herzukommen schien. Bomonga presste sich gegen den Stein, in der Hoffnung dass das Wesen verschwand. Er war in einer Welt, die er nicht kannte und kämpfte gegen ein Wesen, über dessen Kräfte er sich nicht im geringsten bewusst war. "Hallo Toa!" hörte Bomonga eine Stimme, sie versetzte ihm einen tiefen Schrecken, der ihm durch den Rücken lief, dies jedoch nur weil er merkte wie sich in dem Stein zwei Augen öffneten. Er vergaß die andere Bedrohung für einen Moment und schreckte auf, da bemerkte er, dass er sich der anderen Gestalt preisgab, doch diese war seltsamer weise verschwunden. Nun richtete sich der Stein auf, und gab seine wahre Gestalt preis, ein gewaltiger Körper erstreckte sich von unter der Erde. "Ich hoffe nur, dass es diese Mission wert ist!" sagte Bomonga leise zu sich selbst und griff nach seiner Waffe. *** Kualus hatte sich einen Platz zum nachdenken gesucht und lag nun in einem Meer aus Laub. Diese Welt war ganz und gar nicht so wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, beziehungsweise, wie sein eigenes Universum war. In einem Teil des Waldes schien es der tiefste Regenwald zu sein. Ein weiterer Teil des Waldes war komplett mit Schnee bedeckt, weitere Teile des Waldes glichen eher einem Sumpf und nun befand er sich in dem Teil des Dschungels in dem der Herbst ausgebrochen zu sein schien. "Wieso hab ich meinen Mund nicht aufgetan?" fragte sich Kualus selbst. Er wusste, dass es eine dumme Idee war sich aufzuteilen, doch er hatte Angst davor, dass seine Teamkameraden ihn als Feigling ansahen wenn er seine eigene Meinung äußerte. In wirklichkeit war Kualus ein mutiger und starker Krieger, der keine Angst davor hatte seine Meinung zu sagen, doch hier ging es um etwas, das das Überleben eines gesamten Universums bedeutete, und deshalb machte sich Kualus sogar noch mehr sorgen, zusammen waren sie stark, aber wenn sie versagten war das nur seine Schuld, und das nur weil er zu eitel war. Um besser nachdenken zu können schloss Kualus die Augen und langsam aber sicher schlief er ein. Seit mehreren Tagen war er nun schon wach und die Müdigkeit überrannte ihn wie eine Horde Kikanalo niemals vor einem Mei-Marienkäfer halten würde. Sein Kopf sank langsam tief in das Laub ein. Und langsam aber sicher bewegte sich das Laub aus dem Wald heraus und trug Kualus auf sich in eine Richtung, an dessen Ende sich ein gewaltiger Vulkan befand. Als Kualus aufwachte schien es schon zu spät zu sein, er merkte gerade noch wie das fast transparente Laub ihn über den Trichtereingang eines Vulkans warf, als Reflex zog er sofort nach seiner Waffe und schlug sie so fest er konnte in den Stein, doch das würde ihm nicht helfen. "Was bei allen Spiegeln in dieser verdammten Welt geht hier vor sich?" fragte Kualus so laut er konnte, vor Angst und schrecken gelähmt klammerte er sich an seinen Speer. In diesem Moment sah er eine Gestalt, die komplett aus Laub bestand vor sich schwebend. "Ignika schickt mich... er weiß, dass ihr angekommen seid. Meine Botschaft ist traurig, denn diese ist nicht etwa eine Begrüßung des Toa des Lebens, sondern ein Hilferuf..." sprach die Laubgestalt. Kualus sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, er hatte Mühe seine Augen aufzuhalten, da von den Tiefen des Vulkans heiße Asche aufströmte, doch seine Augen konnte er auch nicht schließen, aus Angst... doch er wusste nicht wovor er sich fürchtete. "Aber wie? Wie sollen wir Ignika helfen?" fragte Kualus. Die Laubgestalt entfernte sich von Kualus bis sie auf der entgegengesetzten Klippe des Vulkans angekommen war, an der sich Kualus befand. Mit ausgestreckten Armen zeigte sie in eine Neblige Region des Waldes, und löste sich danach wieder in die Blätter auf, aus der sie bestand. Diese wurden vom Winde verweht und landeten größtenteils mit einem lauten Zischen in den Hitzen der Lava. Kapitel 4: Stunde 16 Norik starrte auf seinen Begleiter. Innerlich gab er zu, dass er Pouks nicht richtig vertraute. Pouks spührte den durchdringenden Blick seines Toa-Bruders, versuchte jedoch diesen zu entgehen. Seit den Vorfällen auf Kanoya war Noriks Vertrauen zu Pouks nicht mehr 100%-ig vorhanden, weshalb er ihn auch nicht allein durch die Wälder ziehen lassen wollte. "Ich weiß wieso du unbedingt mit mir gehen wolltest, Norik... du hast Angst, dass ich euch erneut verrate!" sagte Pouks leise, Norik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja... kannst du es mir verübeln, nachdem du Gaaki getötet hast?" erwiederte Norik. "Du vergisst etwas! Ich bin zuvor selbst gestorben, damals auf Odalia. Erinnerst du dich? Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich in Teridax Griff war und er mich einfach umgebracht hat? Ich landete in der Unterwelt, doch Dume holte mich zurück ins Leben. Würdest du nicht demjenigen glauben, der dich vom Tod rettet, dass das was du tust richtig ist? Er hat mich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen!" erklärte Pouks. "Gehirnwäsche... so war das also, aber ich habe eine Frage an dich: Woher willst du wissen, dass du schon von dieser 'Gehirnwäsche' geheilt bist? Ich meine, es könnte gut sein, dass Reste dieses Denkens immernoch in deinem Unterbewusstsein vorhanden sind." sagte Norik. "Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf dein Misstrauen! Entweder du beginnst damit mir wieder zu vertrauen oder ich bin schneller weg als eine Mata Nui-Kuh nach einem Blitzschlag!" brüllte Pouks. Norik sah ihn unbeholfen an. "Ich verstehe... such mich wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast du... ach, wieso verschwende ich die wenige Zeit mit Worten?" sagte Pouks und verschwand in den Büschen. "Warte Pouks!" schrie ihm Norik hinterher, doch er konnte seinen Toa-Bruder nicht finden. Minuten lang rannte er durch den Wald und setzte sich danach hoffnungslos auf den Boden. Dann hörte er auf ein mal wie etwas durch die Büsche schlich, zuerst schien es ein einzelner zu sein, doch dann waren es auf ein mal zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs... so viele dass Norik sie nicht mehr zählen konnte. *** Gaaki fand ein ruhiges Plätzchen, sie wusste dass sie keine Zeit verschwenden durfte, aber dennoch konnte sie der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen. Sie setzte sich auf einen Felsen in der Sumpf-Region des gigantischen Waldes und begab sich in den Schneidersitz. "Die Spiegel..." sagte Gaaki leise zu sich als sie ihre Reflektion in der trüben Wasseroberfläche sah. Gaaki hatte Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde, doch sie musste Klarheit bekommen. So legte sie ihre Handgelenke auf ihre Knie und aktivierte ihre Maske des Hellsehens, mit der sie Ereignisse der nahen Zukunft sehen konnte... Toa Gaaki sah eine Schatten-Siluhette durch eine Wüste schreiten, sie wirbelte hinter sich den Sand auf und er schien nicht wieder zum Stillstand zu kommen. Gaaki erschrak als sie die Siluhette erkannte, es war die Drachen-Gestalt des Makuta, doch auf ein mal tauchte hinter dieser Siluhette eine weitere auf. Eine Gestalt mit einem gewaltigen Stab, dessen Spitze orangen leuchtete. Hinter diesen zwei Gestalten tauchten unzählige weitere Siluhetten auf, bis die gesamte Vision dunkel wurde. Auf ein mal entstand ein gewaltiger Lichtblitz und Gaaki konnte die Unscharfe Siluhette von sieben Toa-Helden sehen. Eine davon hielt eine lange Waffe in die Luft, die wie ein Gleiter aussah. Dann entfernte sich die Vision von diesen Gestalten. Es schien als würde Gaaki in Sekundenschnelle durch Dimensionen reisen, bis sie eine Insel von der Luft aus sah, eine gewaltige Insel mit hunderttausenden Bewohnern. Dann führte die Vision weiter in einen dunklen Tunnel, an dessen Ende sich eine zerstörte Insel befand. Gaaki erkannte die Insel an einem großen Gebäude, auf das sie in der Vision zuging. Diese Gebäude war das Kolosseum von Metru Nui. Die Vision führte sie weiter in einen Tunnel unter dem Kolosseum, dann wurde alles dunkel und die Vision verblasste... Verschrocken sprang Gaaki auf und rannte durch den Wald, nicht merkend, dass sich alle Spiegel nach ihr umdrehten und jeden ihrer Schritte verfolgten. Auf ihrer Suche nach ihren Toa-Geschwistern übersah Gaaki sogar eine Steinspitze, die aus dem Sumpfigen Boden herausstand... Kapitel 5: Stunde 20 "Maske der Masken..." sagte Imani leise zu sich als sie ihre Reflektion in einem Spiegel sah. Ihre Maske war eine der mächtigsten des ganzen Universums, denn sie verfügte über alle Maskenkräfte. Und genau das war es, wovor Imani Angst hatte. Theoretisch hätte sie die Möglichkeit Mata Nui selbst zu retten, wäre da nicht diese Sperre in ihrer Maske, sie konnte auf die Kraft der Ignika nicht zugreifen, solange es eine weitere Ignika in dem Univesum gab, in dem sie sich befand. Auf ein mal sah sie Iruini vor sich. Der Toa der Luft sprach kein Wort und starrte sie nur regungslos an. "Wieso hast du das getan?" fragte Iruini und fiel tot um. In seinem Rücken steckte Imanis Schwert. Die Toa des Feuers sprang erschrocken auf. Jetzt bemerkte sie was los war. Die Ignika, deren Kraft tief im innern ihrer eigenen Maske schlummerte, gab ihr eine Vision. Imani sah auf und bemerkte eine Gestalt hinter der Leiche von Iruini stehen... sie selbst. "Es musste sein Iruini!" sagte die Imani in der Vision und hob eine Maske in die Luft, die Maske des Lebens. Diese begann auf ein mal hell zu strahlen und im nächsten Moment stand ein mächtiger Toa-Held neben ihr, ein Held in strahlend goldener Rüstung. Die Vision verschwand und Imani sah sich erschrocken um. Sie war allein in dem Teil des Waldes, der komplett mit Schnee bedeckt war. Auf ein mal spührte sie ein Beben, das von einem Vulkan zu kommen schien. Imani spührte die Wut des Feuers, das nicht tief unter ihr durch einen unterirdischen Lava-Fluss floss. "Imani, da bist du ja!" sagte Iruini glücklich und tauchte hinter einem Busch auf. Imani sah sich erschrocken zu Iruini um und wich vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück. "Ich hab dich schon gesucht, ich finde es war keine gute Idee sich aufzuteilen!" fuhr Iruini fort. "Iruini, was auch immer du tust... halte dich von mir fern!" sagte Imani, immernoch schockiert von ihrer Vision. "Wieso denn das?" "Halte dich einfach fern von mir! Es ist zu deinem besten... und zu meinem!" sagte Imani und verschwand in den Tiefen des Schnee-Waldes. Iruini sah ihr überrascht hinterher, als er einen Schatten hinter sich bemerkte. Bedächtig drehte er sich um und gab einen angstvollen Schrei von sich als er die Gestalt hinter sich erblickte. *** "Hilfe. Hilfe. Hilfe... ach was bringt das schon?" fragte Kualus leise, er wusste nicht wie lange er schon an seinem Speer über der kochenden Lava hing, doch er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass ihn jemals einer der anderen Toa Hagah finden würde. Er hatte schon öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt den Speer einfach loszulassen, doch sein Lebenswille war zu stark. In diesem Moment rannte Imani auf den Vulkan zu, da sie von seiner Wärme angezogen wurde. "Ich bin ein Biest! Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber ich werde Iruini töten! Und niemand ist das wert!" schrie Imani und ruhte sich für einen Moment aus. "Der Vulkan! Das ist die Lösung!" sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Unsicher begann sie den Anstieg und erreichte bald die Spitze des Vulkans. "Wenn ich springe ist er sicher... sind alle sicher. Und Mata Nui? Da werden sie sich schon was einfallen lassen." dachte Imani. Sie wusste, dass diese Gedanken Schwachsinn waren. Der Bund des Lebens hatte diese sieben Toa geschickt, da nur sie es schaffen konnten Ignika zu holen und Mata Nui zu retten, und es brauchte nicht weniger um diese Mission erfolgreich zu beenden, doch Imani verdrängte den Gedanken. "Imani?!" fragte Kulaus überrascht als er die Toa des Feuers an dem Vulkantrichter sah. Imani sah ihn ebenso fassungslos an und lief auf ihren Toa-Bruder zu. "Was bei allen Vulkanen aller Universen aller Dimensionen machst du denn hier?" fragte Kualus überrascht, dennoch überglücklich. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht." erwiederte Imani und half ihrem Toa-Bruder aus dem Trichter zu klettern. Die Rüstung des Eis-Toa hatte sich durch die aufsteigende Asche schon schwarz gefärbt. "Wir haben nurnoch 28 Stunden und sind kein Stück weitergekommen. Und das ist allein meine Schuld, weil ich wollte, dass wir uns aufteilen." sagte Imani und brach hoffnungslos zusammen. Kapitel 6: Stunde 24 Stunde 24 schlug, der Zeitpunkt an dem sich die Toa Hagah wieder versammeln wollten. Noch genau 24 Stunden waren übrig, die Halbzeit war erreicht, und was hatten sie erreicht? Überhaupt nichts außer Ärger. Bomonga war der ruhigste von allen, bis Iruini ihn ansprach. "Was ist mit dir los mein Toa-Bruder?" fragte der Toa Luft bedächtig. "Ich weiß, dass es hier irgendetwas gibt, das uns loswerden will. Ich wurde im Wald von zwei Visionen heimgesucht, eine bestand aus einem Wesen, das komplett aus Spiegeln bestand, das andere war ein lebender Felsen, ich hatte ihm einen Kampf geliefert, aber als ich bemerkte, dass dieser Felsen unbesiegbar war fiel mir auf, dass es eine Vision war, und so verschwand das Wesen." sagte Bomonga leise. "Naja, du hast es ja noch gut getroffen. Ich hatte eine seltsame Begegnung mit Imani." in diesem Moment tauchte diese auch auf, mit Kualus im Schlepptau, der Toa des Eises hatte seine Rüstung inzwischen gereinigt und setzte sich erschöpft um das Lagerfeuer, dessen Licht durch die Spiegel den gesamten Wald in rotes Leuchten versetzte. "Ok, Brüder und Schwestern. Ich schätze es war eine ziemlich blöde Idee uns aufzuteilen, es wird uns nichts bringen einen Wald zu durchsuchen. Wir müssen endlich Ignika finden, doch die Frage ist wo wir ansetzen sollen." sagte Norik. Da erinnerte sich Gaaki an ihren Weg, an die Steinspitze, die aus dem Boden ragte. Auphorisch begann sie zu gestikulieren. "Bitte Gaaki, wenn du uns etwas mitzuteilen hast dann tu das doch einfach..." sagte Norik entgeistert. Die Toa des Wassers bemühte sich Worte zu finden. "Ich habe im Wald meine Maske des Hellsehens eingesetzt... aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, als ich durch den Wald ging sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Steinspitze, die aus dem Boden ragte, ich dachte mir nichts dabei, weil ich sofort zu euch wollte, aber jetzt weiß ich was diese Steinspitze zu bedeuten hat." sagte Gaaki und wandte sich zu Iruini. "Was denn?" fragte Iruini ratlos und sah der Toa des Wassers tief in die dunkelblauen Augen. "Als wir hier waren... du weißt, dass der Wald nicht so groß war wie er jetzt ist... Ich habe die Gedanken an eine Erklärung dafür verdrängt, doch jetzt haben sie mich eingeholt. Weißt du noch die Festung, die von den Toa des Todes übernommen wurde und in der sich die Finale Schlacht abgespielt hat?" fragte Gaaki. Iruini nickte. "Aber was willst du mir damit sagen?" "Die Steinspitze, sie war die Spitze des Turms dieser Festung. Wir waren so lange Zeit nicht mehr hier. Die gesamte Spiegelwelt wie wir sie kannten ist wörtlich im Erdboden verschwunden, und Ignika vermutlich mit ihr. Aber was kann das ausgelöst haben?" fragte Gaaki sich selbst. "Es ist nicht gesagt, dass Ignika verschollen ist." fügte Kualus hinzu. "Wieso? Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr, Ignika würde die Festung nicht verlassen, er ist ein Herrscher und er ist daran gewöhnt auf einem Thron zu sitzen, und genau so einen beinhaltete die Festung." sagte Gaaki und verschränkte die Arme. Kualus sah sie an und fasste neue Hoffnung. "Toa Ignika hat mir einen Boten geschickt, einen Boten, der komplett aus Laub bestand. Er sagte mir Ignika sei in Schwierigkeiten, aber er zeigte mir auch eine Richtung und diese führte vom Wald weg. Wenn wir irgendwo fündig werden, dann dort." "Das ist bisher die einzige Spur. Dann müssen wir ihr folgen." sagte Norik. Die Gruppe stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg. "Pouks, bitte setz deine Elementarkräfte ein um uns schneller zu transportieren." sagte Norik. Pouks sah den Toa des Feuers kalt an, führte die Anweisung jedoch aus. Kapitel 7: Stunde 28 Alle Toa Hagah waren nervös, die Stimmung war angespannt, es konnte sein, dass ihre Mission erfüllt war, wenn Kualus die Wahrheit sprach natürlich. Nun waren die sieben Toa von dichtem Nebel umgeben und konnten ihre Hände kaum sehen. Norik warf weiterhin ein wachsames Auge auf Pouks, der sich im Moment noch außerordentlich ruhig verhielt. Gaaki hob ihren Stab in die Luft und schwang ihn in einer eleganten Bewegung zu Boden, doch der Nebel verschwand nicht. "Dieser Nebel besteht nicht aus Wasser..." bemerkte Gaaki. Keiner der anderen Toa Hagah wagte etwas darauf zu erwiedern. Tiefer und tiefer drangen die Toa in den Nebel vor, bis sie sich nicht einmal selbst sehen konnten. "Ich denke wir sollten uns am besten an den Händen halten." sagte Norik, daraufhin ergriff er Pouks´ Hand, die anderen griffen ebenfalls die Hände ihrer Vordermänner und liefen im Gänsemarsch voran. "Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht..." sagte Norik. Der Nebel wurde immer dicker und dicker. Je dichter die Toa in den Nebel vordrangen desto mehr begann er zu stinken. "Na super, jetzt werden wir hier verenden, oder hat etwa jemand von euch eine Spur aus Brotkrümeln gelegt?" fragte Iruini leise. Imani hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesprochen, sie hielt die Hand von Iruini und bebte innerlich vor Angst, Angst vor der Vision, die ihr die Ignika gegeben hatte. Imani aktivierte die Kraft ihrer Maske und beschwor die Eigenschaften einer Kanohi Elda auf, die Maske der Ortung. Mit dieser Maske konnte sie jeden Gegenstand ausmachen und sie gab ihr Kopfschmerzen, wenn die Ignika in der Nähe war. Imani spührte keine Kopfschmerzen, was zu bedeuten hatte, dass die Ignika nicht in der Nähe war. "Es muss doch hier irgendwo sein." sagte Kualus verzweifelt. "Ja... aber wie soll uns das helfen, wenn wir nichts sehen können?" erwiederte Bomonga. Imani beschwor nun die Kraft der Kanohi Suletu herauf, die Maske der Telepathie, mit der sie die Gedanken anderer Wesen hören konnte. Sie brauchte all ihren Mut um der Maske einen mentalen Befehl zu geben. "Gedanken der Kanohi Ignika". Sprach sie mental. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Maske die Gedanken der Maske des Lebens aufspührte und dessen Gedanken auf sich selbst übertrug. Das einzige was Imani hörte war qualvolles schreien. "Nein!" schrie Imani und ließ Iruinis Hand los. "Was ist denn los Imani?" fragte Iruini und suchte nach Imanis Hand. Die sechs Toa Hagah hörten nur wie eine verängstigte Gestalt durch den Wald rannte. Imani konnte die Kraft ihrer Maske einfach nicht deaktivieren, sie hörte die Schreie von Ignika und hatte Angst, irgendetwas war in dieser Welt. Eine Herausforderung, der nicht einmal sie gewachsen war. "Imani! Komm zurück!" schrie Iruini, doch Bomonga griff seine Hand. "Iruini. Wir können Imani später immernoch suchen, wir haben jetzt einfach keine Zeit. Wir müssen Ignika finden!" erklärte der Toa der Erde. Stunden lang wanderten die Toa durch den Nebel, bis sie auf ein mal etwas in der Entfernung hörten... schreie. "Das ist die Stimme von Ignika! Ich kann mich genau erinnern!" schrie Gaaki und rannte los, die anderen Toa Hagah konnten gerade rechtzeitig ihren Griff an ihren Händen festigen bevor sie von Gaaki in eine unbekannte Richtung gezogen wurden. Die Toa-Gruppe merkte, dass sie einen Hügel hinaufrannten und das Schreien wurde immer stärker. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Wieso???????????? AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Je höher die Toa anstiegen desto dünner wurde der Nebel, bis er schließlich so dünn war, dass sie wieder etwas sehen konnten. Die Toa ließen die Hände ihrer Kollegen los um besser rennen zu können. An der Spitze des Hügels, den sie gerade erklommen hatten stand eine verfallene Hütte. "Da drin muss Ignika sein!" sagte Iruini und benutzte seine Kanohi-Maske der Schnellreise. Innerhalb von hundersteln war er in der Hütte angekommen. "Lauft! Lauft! Lauft!" hörten die Toa ihren Toa-Bruder rufen, kurz danach hörten sie einen Knall und die Stimme von Iruini verstummte. Die Toa hielten inne und durch die Stille hallte ein leises Wimmern, das sich wie die qualvollen letzten Worte eines sterbenden Toa anhörten, eines sterbenden Toa Iruini. Kapitel 8: Stunde 32 Die fünf Toa Hagah rannten so schnell sie konnten, doch Kualus drehte sich erneut zu der zerfallenen Hütte um. "Er ist unser Bruder!" schrie der Toa des Eises und rannte wieder auf das Haus zu. Gaaki wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, also blieb sie einfach stehen und sah ihrem Toa-Bruder schockiert nach. Alle Bemühungen von Norik halfen nichts die Toa des Wassers zu bewegen. Bomonga war während seiner Flucht gestürzt und mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein aufgeschlagen. Pouks trug ihn nun zu Norik und Gaaki. "Bleib hier Kualus!" schrie Gaaki verzweifelt. Pouks sah dem Toa des Eises hinterher. Er legte Bomonga auf den Boden und rannte Bomonga hinterher. "Sind die jetzt beide verrückt geworden?" fragte Norik überrascht. "Nein... sie sind nicht verrückt, sie haben nur unser Ziel vor Augen... nicht so wie wir beide!" sagte Gaaki leise. Diese Erkenntnis machte sie traurig, sie wollte niemals eine solche Toa werden, eine die nur an sich selbst dachte und nichts anderes kannte. "Bleib hier und kümmere dich um Bomonga! Ich werde die Ignika holen!" sagte Gaaki und rannte los. "Halt, bleib hier! Es gibt bestimmt eine andere Möglichkeit!" schrie ihr Norik hinterher, doch Gaaki hörte es schon gar nicht mehr. In ihren Ohren hörte sie wie ihr Blut durch ihren Körper strömte und ihr Herz vor Aufregung klopfte. Bald waren die drei Toa in der Ferne verschwunden und Norik konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. *** Imani befand sich immernoch in dem Nebelfeld, in dem sie ihre Toa-Brüder verlassen hatte. Leise machte sie einen Schritt vor den anderen, inzwischen hatte sie es geschafft den Willen aufzubringen ihre Maske zu deaktivieren, was sie jedoch nicht konnte war zu ihren Freunden zurückzukehren. Zu groß war ihre Angst von ihnen verurteilt zu werden, und so ging sie tiefer und tiefer in den Schatten, bis auf ein mal ein großes Loch mitten im Schatten war, direkt vor dem Eingang in eine Berghöhle. "Ich spühre die Anwesenheit des... des B..." "... Bösen?" vollendete eine unheimliche Stimme den Satz von Imani. "Nicht nur des Bösen, ich verspühre die Anwesenheit des Todes... des Bluthungers und der Wut, oh unglaublicher Wut. Doch ich spühre auch, dass das wütende Wesen nicht weiß wieso und auf wen es wütend ist. Ich spühre, dass du verantwortlich bist!" schrie Imani und aktivierte die Kraft der Kanohi Hau, gerade Rechtzeitig um einem scharfen Messer zu entgehen, das aus dem Höhleneingang geflogen kam. "Bluthunger? Nein, das ist nicht das richtige Wort. Vergeltung! Das will ich!" "Vergeltung? Wofür? Was habe ich dir getan?" fragte Imani. "Du? Frag lieber was mir die Toa angetan haben! Sie haben meine gesamte Sippe ausgerottet. Ich bin ein Toa des Todes, der letzte meiner Art und das habe ich allein Ignika zu verdanken und deshalb leidet er schon seit Jahren unter unerträglichen Qualen!" erklärte die Stimme. In der Dunkelheit des Höhleneingangs leuchteten auf ein mal rote Augen auf. "Du sagst du bist ein Toa des Todes? Falsch! Du bist kein Toa, denn es liegt in der Natur eines jeden Toa zu vergeben, doch du willst nur deine Rache und das unterscheidet einen Toa von einem Monster wie du es bist!" schrie Imani und griff zu ihrer Waffe. "Dann hat es wohl nichts zu bedeuten, dass du gerade Iruini getötet hast!" sagte der Toa des Todes. Erschrocken machte Imani einen sprung zurück, als eine Glaskugel die Höhle verließ. Gaaki warf einen Blick hinein, doch sie sah sich selbst nicht in der Reflektion der Kugel. Auf ein mal wurde ein Bild in der Kugel sichtbar, auf dem Sie Iruini erstochen hatte und nun ihre Klinge aus seinem Rücken zog. "Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das kann einfach nicht..." stotterte die Toa des Feuers. "Sieh es ein Imani, du bist verrückt geworden. Deine Persönlichkeit hat sich in zwei geteilt, genau wie du! Du hast die Kraft der Kanohi Iden benutzt um alles gute aus deinem Körper zu werfen... und so blieb nur das Böse übrig, und genau dieses ist auf deinen werten Toa-Bruder hergefallen. Und das schöne ist, dass deine anderen Freunde gerade auf dem Weg zu dir sind... zu deinem bösen Du!" Kapitel 9: Stunde 36 Imani sah sich das Treiben in der Kugel schockiert an. Dann trat sie auf die Kugel und zerstörte sie. "Ich falle nicht auf deine dämlichen Tricks rein! Die anderen kannst du vielleicht täuschen, aber nicht mich! Nicht die Trägerin der Kanohi Kanohi, die Maske der Masken, deren Fähigkeit es ist alle Maskenkräfte anzunehmen. Die Kanohi Rode, die Maske der Wahrheit ist dir gerade zum Verhängnis geworden!" schrie Imani, sofort verschwand die Illusion, die sie umgab und sie bemerkte, dass alles in dieser Welt, wirklich alles... das Nebelfeld, der Berg, der Wald und der Hügel, das alles waren nur Illusionen. Lediglich die Spiegel waren echt. "So hast du also dein Ende bestimmt!" sagte der Toa des Todes und lief auf Imani zu. "Du hast dir einen Feind geschaffen, den du nicht besiegen kannst!" flüsterte der Toa und griff zu seiner Waffe, die größtenteils aus zusammengepressten Knochen bestand. "Da sagt mir die Kanohi Rode aber etwas anderes!" schrie Imani und sprang in die Luft, genau im richtigen Moment. Dort wo sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch ihr Herz befand raste nun ein Schwert mit hoher Geschwindigkeit vorbei. "Jeder hat eine Schwäche!" schrie Imani. "Ich habe dir geglaubt, dass ich mich in zwei Wesen aufgeteilt habe, obwohl das alles nur eine Illusion war, das war meine Schwäche!" erklärte Imani und aktivierte die Kraft der Maske der Zauberei, deren Kraft es war alle Befehle auszuführen, die der Träger ihr zukommen ließ. "Nein, Imani! Deine Schwäche war nicht, dass du geglaubt hast einen Toa zu töten. Deine Schwäche war es zu sehen wie deine Freunde sterben! Du würdest lieber selbst sterben als deine Freunde sterben zu sehen, und weißt du was? Mir ist das egal!" schrie der Toa des Todes und packte Imani so fest, dass sie ihre Arme und Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte. "Wohin bringst du mich?" fragte sie verzweifelt. "Auf den vermeindlichen Berg!" erwiederte der Toa. Nach einigen Minuten des Laufens erreichten sie ein freies Feld, auf dem sechs Toa wild umherrannten, in dem Glauben in einen Kampf mit Spiegelwesen verwickelt zu sein, direkt in ihrer Mitte lag Toa Ignika und schrie vor Schmerz so laut er konnte. "Was tun wir hier?" schrie Imani, während sie versuchte sich zu befreien. Der Toa des Todes packte Imanis Kopf und richtete ihn auf Toa Ignika. "ER! ER war eure Mission! Nun sieh zu, wie das Lebens selbst stirbt!" schrie der Toa und begann der Kanohi Ignika ihre Lebenskräfte zu entziehen. Die Ignika veränderte langsam ihre Farbe, von Gold zu Silber, von Silber zu grau... und von grau zu schwarz. Es war vorbei. Die Ignika, das Leben und alle Hoffnung waren wörtlich... TOT. Doch nun erinnerte sich Imani daran, was Artakha ihr über die Kanohi Kanohi erzählt hatte. Die Maske konnte auf jede Maskenkraft, die dem Träger bekannt war zugreifen, aber eine Einschränkung gab es. Legendäre Maskenkräfte konnten nur eingesetzt werden, wenn sich keine Maske der selben Kraft in dem Universum befand, in dem sie gerade war... die Ignika war tot, eine zweite gab es in diesem Universum nicht. Imani beschwor ihre ganze Kraft herauf, die Kraft der Kanohi Ignika verwandelte ihren Körper in reine Lebensenergie. "Dein Opfer ehrt dich. Du bist selbstlos, du willst deine Treupflicht erfüllen, die dir der große Geist aufgetragen hat. Ich persönlich bin es, der den Großen Geist retten soll, und dafür belohnt er dich. Du hast einen letzten Wunsch!" sagte eine Stimme in Imanis Kopf, sie wusste, dass es sich dabei um die Ignika handelte. "Bring meine Brüder wieder zurück in ihr Universum und begleite sie, zerstöre dieses Wesen des bösen. Meine Bestimmung war es den Großen Geist zu retten, doch ich erkannte sie zu spät. Bitte vergebt mir..." sagte Imani, wenig später flog ein strahlender Lichtstrahl auf die Kanohi Ignika zu und belebte sie erneut. Ein Blitz schlug in den Toa des Todes ein und ließ nur Staub übrig. "Was ist los?" fragte Norik überrascht als die Welt um sie herum weiß wurde. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Knacken ertönte und als die Toa ihre Augen wieder öffneten sahen sie Dunkelheit vor sich. Die Ignika hatte sie zurückgebracht... zurück in ihr Idekria-Universum. Und sie hatte weit mehr getan. Sie hatte alle Zugänge zur Spiegelwelt zerstört, alle Spiegel waren nurnoch Splitter, die auf dem Boden einer unbewohnten Paralellwelt lagen... Kapitel 10: Stunde 40 "Bei Mata Nui! Das darf nicht sein! Wir sind zu spät!" schrie Iruini und rannte im Kreis. Pouks packte ihn an der Schuler und hielt ihn Fest. "Nein, Pouks lass mich los! Wir haben es nicht geschafft! Das Universum ist zerstört! Und das ist unsere Schuld, alle Matoraner sind tot!" "Nein, sie sind es nicht... sie leben jetzt an der Oberfläche." sagte Gaaki, sie sah bedrückt aus. "Was ist denn los Gaaki? Nach meiner Uhr haben wir noch gute acht Stunden Zeit um Mata Nuis Geist einzufangen." sagte Norik und sah sich um. "Wo ist denn eigentlich Imani, wir könnten eine Kanohi Olmak gebrauchen." sagte Norik lachend. "Das ist es ja..." erwiederte Gaaki und zeigte auf Noriks rechten Arm. Erst jetzt erkannte der Toa des Feuers, dass er die Kanohi Ignika in der Hand hielt und wich erschrocken zurück. "Sie ist die Maske, sie hat ihr Leben geopfert um Mata Nui... um uns zu retten. Ich habe alles mit der Kraft meiner Maske gesehen..." Die Toa Hagah sahen betroffen zu Boden. "Ich... ich kann es nicht glauben... aber ich bewundere sie..." sagte Kualus andächtig. "Du hast recht. Sie war die einzige, die unsere Mission im Blick behalten hat. Und das verdient Respekt. Lasst uns nicht traurig sein, dass sie weg ist. Lasst uns glücklich sein, dass sie an einem besseren Ort ist!" sagte Bomonga und hob seine Hände in die Luft. "Du hast Recht, und nun... zu ihrer Ehre, werden wir unsere Mission beenden. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen!" *** Die Toa Hagah mussten die Insel eine Weile erkunden, bevor sie erkannten, dass es sich um Metru Nui handelte. Die Stadt der Legenden war nicht wiederzuerkennen, überall lagen Felsbrocken auf dem Boden, in der Größe von Gebäuden. Das Kolosseum war zum Teil eingestürzt und das Röhrensystem war nicht wiederzuerkennen. "Ich denke das Kolosseum ist ein guter Anfangspunkt." sagte Pouks und betrat die Ruinen. "Da bin ich deiner Meinung." erwiederte Jaller, welcher eine Fackel aus herumliegenden Ästen gebaut hatte. "Ich habe noch nie eine solche Dunkelheit gesehen, es fühlt sich an wie ein Bleimantel, der es mir nicht erlaubt mich vorwärts zu bewegen." sagte Bomonga und zerstörte einige Brocken um einen besseren Zugang zum Kolosseum zu erstellen. "Bei dir alles Fit, Norik?" fragte der Toa der Erde. "Bei mir? Ja klar..." sagte Norik verunsichert, ihm war es nicht angenehm die Ignika zu tragen, er fühlte sich als würde er den Leichnam von Imani zu tragen, was ihm in dieser Dunkelheit ein besonders schauriges Gefühl gab. Schließlich gelangten die Toa auf das Feld der Ehre. "Hier wird wohl nie wieder Kolhii gespielt werden..." sagte Pouks leise. "Ich denke das ist das kleinste Problem..." sagte Bomonga und legte ein Ohr an den Boden. "Ich kann die Erde nicht mehr spühren, mit Mata Nui ist wohl auch das gesamte Universum gestorben. Die Erde fühlt sich so anders an..." sprach Bomonga leise. "Ich kann auch keine Luftströhme fühlen, aber wir müssen einen Weg zu Mata Nuis 'Gehirn' finden!" sagte Iruini. "Überlegt doch mal, das Kolosseum ist das bedeutendste Monument in diesem Universum, der Eingang ist hier sicher irgendwo, doch wo würdet ihr einen solchen Eingang anlegen, wenn ihr die Schöpfer des Universums wärt?" fragte Gaaki leise. "Das ist mir völlig egal. Tote Erde ist gewöhnlich brüchiger als lebendige, da sie keine Feuchtigkeit enthält. Wenn der Eingang irgendwo ist, dann bestimmt unter dem Kolosseum und da ich nichts spühren kann, werde ich einfach..." Bomonga sprach nicht zuende, stattdessen schlug er mit beiden Fäusten stark auf den Boden ein. Weit rechts von ihnen öffnete sich ein Loch im Boden. "Merci." sagte Kualus und lief auf das Loch zu. "Ich verstehe die Sprach der Ko-Matoraner einfach nicht... wahrscheinlich haben sie zu viel Bergluft geatmet und es auf Kualus übertragen." sagte Pouks leise, Bomonga musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen. Kualus sah sich noch ein mal um und sprang dann in die Tiefe. Kapitel 11: Stunde 44 Die Kälte ließ sogar Norik zusammenzucken. Es war zwar fast unmöglich, doch die Luft in diesem unterirdischen Tunnel war sogar noch stickiger und erdrückender als die an der Oberfläche des zerstörten Universums. "Leute, wir haben ein Problem!" sagte Gaaki und zeigte auf die Maske des Lebens, sie tat etwas seltsames, sie veränderte ihre Farbe. An sich ist dieser Vorgang etwas natürliches, vor allem da es in diesem Universum nichts gutes mehr gab, aber normalerweise veränderte sich ihrer Farbe von Gold zu Silber und von Silber zu Schwarz, doch die Kanohi Ignika begann feuerrot zu leuchten. "Ah! Bei Mata Nui!" schrie Norik, die Maske wurde immer heißer und heißer, bis sie schließlich sogar für Norik zu heiß war und er sie fallen ließ. "Das... das ist Imani... sie gibt uns ein Zeichen... wir sind auf der Richtigen Spur. Ihr Leben ist in der Maske und will sich auf Mata Nui übertragen... Wenn wir Mata Nui finden wollen müssen wir der Maske folgen!" sagte Kualus und erstellte sich Eishände, mit diesen griff er nun die Maske und hielt sie in verschiedene Richtungen, bis die Maske wieder zu glühen begann. "Danke... schwester." sagte Pouks leise. Minuten, die ihnen wie Stunden vorkamen, vergingen und keiner der Toa Hagah wagte es zu sprechen, bis die Toa auf ein mal ein Geräusch hörten, sie wussten dass es nichts gute bedeuten konnte, doch keiner der Toa wagte es zu sprechen. "Ich spühre... wärme..." flüsterte Bomonga. "Ich auch, aber es ist keine gute Wärme. Ich spühre die Wut in dieser Hitze... sie ist uns nicht gut gesinnt... ich wette dass..." Norik wurde unterbrochen als auf ein mal eine Gestalt durch eine Wand brach. Wie versteinert standen die Toa einfach nur im dunklen Tunnel. Die Dunkelheit wurde durch zwei rote Augen gebrochen. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir jetzt rennen." sagte Iruini leise. "Wartet auf den richtigen Augenblick!" sagte Pouks, während er sich immer mehr bückte, er brauchte festen Stand um seine Maske der Emulation zu aktivieren. Die Eigenschaften von so einem gigantischen Wesen zu kopieren war sehr anstrengend. Das Wesen verhielt sich wie als wäre es eingefroren. Es bewegte sich nicht, es schnaubte lediglich. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" begann das Wesen auf ein mal zu schreien. Es türmte sich auf und lief auf die Toa zu, immer schneller und immer schneller. Dabei gab es Geräusche wie ein wildgewordener Katani-Stier von sich. "Dieses Wesen ist durch seine enorme Stärke ausgezeichnet!" schrie Pouks während er sich aufrichtete. Er spührte Noriks Hand an seiner Schulter, die ihn hinter sich herzog. Die Toa rannten und achteten nicht auf die Richtung, die ihnen die Ignika vorgab. "Dieses Wesen wurde durch Mata Nuis tod geweckt und besteht komplett aus dunkelheit!" "Ein Makuta?" fragte Bomonga während er sich die Seele aus dem Leib rannte. Die Tatzen ihres Verfolgers bohrten sich in die tote Erde und verursachten bei jedem Schritt ein kleines Erdbeben. Die Toa waren eindeutig schneller als diese Vierbeiner, doch sein Wille trieb ihn an. "Nein! Makuta sind nur Diener der Dunkelheit! Das heißt, gegen dieses Wesen sind die Makuta die reinste Wohltat!" erwiederte Pouks. "Die Ignika! Sie leuchtet stärker als zuvor!" schrie Kualus und wandte sich um. Die roten Augen ihres Verfolgers schwebten in der Luft und schienen ihnen immernoch zu folgen. Auf ein mal lief Kualus gegen eine Wand und fiel zu Boden. Den anderen Toa erging es ähnlich. "Wir brauchen einen Plan! Mit unseren Kräften können wir gegen dieses Wesen nichts ausrichten!" schrie Pouks. "Vertraut mir und gebt mir eure Hände." sagte Iruini. Trotz schmerzen klemmte Kualus die Maske zwischen seine Zähne und gab seinen Toa-Geschwistern seine Hände. Die roten Augen kamen den drei Toa bedrohlich nah. "Dies ist die Stunde der Wahrheit... das worauf wir unser Leben lang hingearbeitet haben!" sagte Iruini. "Einigkeit!" schrie er, während er seine Elementarkräfte einsetzte um eine Luftwelle unter den Toa zu erschaffen, die sie in die Höhe katapultierte. Ihr verfolger krachte in die Wand und zerstörte diese. Er blieb leblos liegen. Die Toa landeten auf der Leiche ihres Verfolgers. "Danke Bruder." sagte Bomonga und klopfte Iruini auf die Schulter, auf ein mal begann die Leiche ihres Verfolgers zu schrumpfen, bis sie auf ein mal komplett verschwunden war. "Was ist denn jetzt passiert?" fragte Bomonga schokiert. "Er hat seine Bestimmung erfüllt..." erwiederte Iruini. Epilog: Stunde 48 Die Toa gingen durch das Loch in der Wand und gelangten dadurch in einen runden Raum. Er war ganz anders als die Tunnel in denen sie sich zuvor befunden hatten. Dieser Raum sah aus als wäre er von den großen Wesen persönlich geschnnitzt worden, mit der größten Sorgfalt natürlich. Norik entzündete eine Flamme, was eigentlich unnütz war, denn sofort nachdem die Flamme brannte begannen Neon-Lampen zu leuchten, die im Boden, in der Decke und in den Wänden eingebaut waren. "Licht... seltsam soetwas nach so langer Dunkelheit zu sehen." sagte Bomonga und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. "Dieser Ort kann nur eines sein. Das Gehirn von Mata Nui und..." Gaaki hielt inne, als sie zwei leblose Körper auf dem Boden sah. Sie lief auf die beiden Körper zu, die mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden lagen. "Diese Wesen scheinen schon seit jahrtausenden tot zu sein." "Sie sehen aus wie Toa, auf eine gewisse weise... aber wenn man sie länger betrachtet sehen sie doch nicht aus wie Toa." sagte Norik und begutachtete die zwei toten Körper. "Naja, das kann man leicht herausfinden." fügte Norik hinzu. Er zog der Leiche seine Kopfbedeckung ab und ersetzte sie durch seine Maske. Einen Moment später zog er wieder seine Maske auf. "Und? Was ist das für eine Maske?" fragte Kualus. right|50px|Das Symbol "Das sind keine Toa. Diese Maske hat keine Kräfte, es ist eher ein Helm als eine Maske." Norik ließ den Helm fallen und betrachtete die Rüstung. Die Schulterrüstungen der beiden Leichen beinhaltete ein Symbol. "Ich frage mich nur was sie hier unten machen..." sagte Kualus. Nun erreichten die Toa die Mitte des Saales. Auf dem Boden war ein Symbol aus Fließen gelegt, das keiner Substanz des Idekria-Universums glich. Das Symbol sah aus wie ein Labyrinth (Skrall-Schild-Symbol). In der Mitte des Kreises befand sich eine Abbildung der Ignika, nein ein Podest für die Ignika. "So Brüder. Dies ist der alles entscheidende Moment." sagte Gaaki und nahm Kualus die Maske ab. Sie steckte sie auf das Podest und von überall her kamen weiße Lichtstrahlen. Dieser Vorgang dauerte ca. fünf Sekunden, dann herrschte komplette Finsternis. Gaaki wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte das feste Gefühl, dass ihre Mission erfüllt war... der Große Geist war in der Ignika - gerettet. Hier geht es weiter: Finding a Makuta!